Josidiah Starym
| alignment2e = Lawful goodCormanthyr: Empire of the Elves states Josidiah is neutral good while ''The Fall of Myth Drannor'' says he is lawful good. | refs2e = | rules = | alignment = }} Josidiah Starym was an honorable and noble-born elf born in the elven empire of Cormanthyr. A bladesinger and adventurer, he was known for finding the Artblade and returning it to Myth Drannor, where he later served on the Council of Twelve and as Spell-Major. He was also known for being the first owner of Guenhwyvar, a magical figurine of power. Description Josidiah had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. History Josidiah was born in 101 DR to a sun elf father and Ysmyrl'da Starym, his moon elf mother. He largely inherited his father's features, save for his mother's blue eyes, which made him a unique noble elf at the time. Being a member of the Starym clan of elves in the city of Myth Drannor, Josidiah was meant to defend the kingdom like his Lord Protector uncle, Taleisin Starym, who disagreed with the decision of Eltargrim Irithyl, Coronal of Cormanthyr, to allow "other goodly races" into the fabled city. In the year 253 DR, Josidiah was granted a gift from Anders Beltgarden, a human wizard who settled in Cormanthyr. The gift was a magical figurine of a black panther that could transform into Guenhwyvar, who became Josidiah's friend. Later in his life, Josidiah embarked on a quest to retrieve the lost Warblade of Cormanthyr (the Elfblade, Ary'Velahr'Kerym) after it had been lost for over 800 years. He did this in 500 DR as a means to prove to Coronal Eltargrim, that he, as heir of House Starym, was worthy of marriage to the Coronal's great-niece, Aravae Irithyl, heir to the kingdom, whom Josidiah dearly loved. He and his band of adventurers ventured into the Twisted Tower and battled drow, then entered the Underdark, vowing to return within a century. During this long trek, the Starym clan faced much uncertainty as its heir was missing. In 674 DR, Josidiah returned at last to Myth Drannor, not with the expected Warblade, but the Akh'Faer's Artblade (the Akh'Faer was the magical military force of Cormanthyr), which he discovered in the lair of a dragon beneath the Storm Horns. Unfortunately, he discovered he was too late, as the Coronal and his love Aravae Irithyl had passed on. Instead of taking his rule of the Starym clan, he instead took command of the Akh'Faer and became Spell-Major. It is noted that, at this time, he no longer had the figurine Guenhwyvar, and it was rumored that he had to trade it for the blade. Later, in 689 DR, Josidiah survived four assassination attempts from the archmage Paeris Haladar, who sought vengeance for lost honor when Josidiah, bearing the Artblade, took his post as Spell-Major. Paeris was ultimately beaten when he tried to wield the Artblade and was deemed unworthy (forever punished to emanate dead magic). Josidiah maintained his post. Josidiah was slain in 714 DR during the Battle of Stars Shining defending the Speculum. After the Akh'Faer was destroyed, Josidiah was the last of his kind, and empowered by the Artblade and the divine powers of Sehanine Moonbow and Mystra, he rode a lightning bolt into his enemies before setting such hot fire to the area that he, the blade, and the tower were lost. Known magic items Josidiah had twin swords that burned with greenish fire, with the command words of Cleansing Flames. Known spells Josidiah knew the spells fireball and burning hands. Appendix Notes References Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Bladesingers Category:Sun elves Category:Males Category:Nobles Category:Adventurers Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthyr Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Akh'Faer Category:Members of the Council of Twelve